


All My Friends Are Heathens

by blackcoffeeforme



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternative!Kylo, BAD BOY KYLO, F/M, Finn is a cupcake, I am Reylo trash plz forgive me, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo is angsty af, Kylo literally knocks Rey off her feet, Rey is a feisty little thing, Someone make me stop tagging, sos i've gone too far this time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcoffeeforme/pseuds/blackcoffeeforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which sweet alternative singer Rey bumps into moody Knights of Ren lead singer Kylo, quite literally. Fluff and angst ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heathens

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo is lead singer of The Knights of Ren (think Panic! At the Disco, Fallout Boy, Three Days Grace, TOP, etc.) Rey is the lead singer of The Resistance (think Paramore, Metric, Florence and the Machine). I have a playlist on Spotify labeled All My Friends Are Heathens, give it a listen while you're reading!

Rey isn’t entirely sure how she ended up in the crowd as _The Knights of Ren_ performed on a Friday night, packed between the sweaty bodies of screaming girls and head-banging metal groupies, an odd mix of fans in her opinion. Her band, _The Resistance_ , is a part of the same Music Festival that _KoR_ is touring with, her band scheduled to go on immediately after them. Rey had needed a break from the constant chaos of backstage, and somehow she had ended up smack in the middle of the _KoR_ crowd. She had heard plenty of their songs on the radio, but it was nothing compared to the rush of live music rattling her teeth and sinking into her bones, each verse seeping into her blood. She suddenly understands the mass of screaming fangirls as her eyes landed on center stage where the lead singer of _KoR_ stands, his sharp bone structure, muscular stature, and unruly black hair is certainly aesthetically pleasing. She finds herself drawn to his husky voice as the bass blasts her ears, impressed by the depth his voice holds.

Her intrigue is so intense she doesn’t notice her bassist, Finn, standing next to her until he is shaking her arm.

“Rey! Come on, we’re on in ten minutes!” His voice cuts through the loud music and rowdy crowd. Rey nods, turning her gaze away from the captivating act in front of her and following after her band-mate. She is quickly reminded of why she escaped in the first place, overwhelmed by the hurried frenzy of everyone trying to get ready at once. Her stylist pulls and teases her hair into the long, messy waves that hit just below her shoulder while the band manager throws reminders at her as she walks down the crowded corridor. She whips around when Poe, the band’s drummer, calls her name, and with an undignified squeak she bumps into something solid, smelling vaguely of cigarettess and leather, falling onto the hard floor with an audible thud.

Snapping her eyes up to glare at at the brute who has knocked her over, panic sets into her stomach as she realizes just who had bumped into her, the lead singer of _T_ _he Knights of Ren_. He is much taller in person, and _much_ more intimidating.

Kylo’s whole body feels as if its pulsing with electricity, as if his blood is made of live wires. He always feels like this after performing for a crowd, the adrenaline of being on stage in front of screaming fans is like a potent drug. He runs a hand through his messy hair, turning as his bassist, Hux, addresses him. Before the ginger can speak, something soft bounces off of his chest.

His dark gaze lowers down to see a petite girl glaring up at him, heavily lined hazel eyes flashing with anger. He recognizes the fright etched onto her face as she seems to realize who he is, her mouth forming an “o” as she gapes up at him.

“Watch where you’re going.” He snaps, his mood ruined by the carelessness of this groupie. Who let her back here anyway?

Her hazel eyes blaze as she stands up, pushing past him roughly with an indignant huff. He shrugs it off, turning back to his band members with a sigh.

‘So, will you be attending the party with us Kylo?” Hux inquires, completely ignoring the rude interruption, as per usual. Shrugging his shoulders, he considers his options. He has a habit of going overboard at parties and their manager had told him to stay out of the tabloids, but he can never resist a good rager. Wasn't that one of the many perks of fame?

‘Yeah, I’ll see you there.” He dismisses his band with a wave, disappearing into his dressing room before anyone else has a chance to approach him. His nerves grated by his run in, he has no patience to deal with anyone else at the moment.

He hopes Phasma can keep him in check tonight, still trying to get the press to forget about his stunt last week, passing out on the front lawn of the Playboy mansion wasn’t exactly good press. He still hasn’t been able to squash the rumors about his cocaine usage either, though he's been clean for a good year. Everyone told him the fame was getting to his head, he told them where they could shove their opinions.

Checking his watch, he realizes he has too much time to kill before he can arrive at the after party, so he makes the sudden decision to see if the other acts performing tonight are any good. He pulls a beanie over his disastrous hair, deeming it enough to disguise him, no one would be paying attention to him in the crowd anyways. He exits the backstage area before his manager can hunt him down, slinking into the back of the crowd at the main stage.

He's in the middle of lighting up a cigarette when his hand stills, stunned by the familiar face on stage, the smoky hazel eyes burning with joy instead of anger as her melodic voice floats into his ears and coats his mind like a sweet haze. Her voice is absolutely divine, raw and powerful unlike most artists who rely on autotune lately. He is impressed, to say the least, that such a strong voice comes out of such a tiny little thing. He stands in the midst of the crowd throughout her full set, his eyes never straying from her as she dances around the stage, buzzing with an energy only someone who is passionate about their music can hold.

He feels something stir in his chest as her hazel eyes seem to find his in the crowd, though he knows from experience that you can't see shit with the stage lights in your eyes. He finds the corners of his mouth tugging up into a smile as the crowd roars for her band, _The Resistance_ , at the end of their set, and suddenly he has a sudden urge to talk to this mysterious new artist.

Rey positively glows as she steps backstage after the show, her smile as bright as fresh as fallen snow. Her light draws him in and he approaches her as she heads towards her dressing room, guitar in hand as she talks vehemently with her bandmates. She seems even more alive than she had on stage, her excitement palpable in the air.

“Excuse me.” The deep voice surprises Rey after she exits the stage, looking up to meet Kylo Ren face-to-face once again, though this time upright. She pauses mid-step, crossing her arms defensively across her chest, hazel eyes narrowing as she meets his gaze, Poe and Finn both suddenly finding the food table very interesting.

“Sorry, was I not watching where I was going again?” She snips, voice as grating as sandpaper, watching as his lips pull into a frown. She feels bad for half a second, before remembering how rude he had been earlier.

“I’m sorry about that, I didn’t realize you were a performer. There’s an after party, you know-” He tries to apologize, smug grin pulling up his lips, but Rey is having none of it. She'd had a lifetime's worth of bullshit to deal with in the foster system, she's famous now and no one is getting away with belittling her. She straightens her shoulders, though still almost a foot shorter than him.

“That’s nice, but I’ve got better things to do than deal with egotistical assholes.” She replies, flashing a grin before brushing past him towards her dressing room, leaving a stunned Kylo Ren in her wake, her words a sharp sting to his ego.

No one tells Kylo Ren no.

Except, apparently Rey from _The Resistance_. 

A flare ignites in his chest, his interest in the girl doubling at her blatant rejection of him, his dark eyes following after her as she stalks off to her dressing room. The little wretch is infuriating, daring to defy someone like him. She is simply enchanting on stage, and he wants to get under her skin and finds out what makes her tick, even if she already hates him

Kylo storms into his dressing room like a hurricane, throwing the contents of his dresser against the wall in one quick sweep. He tugs off the beanie rather forcefully, tossing it onto the ground beside the rest of the wreckage. This girl that he has just met has riled him up, and there's only one way he knows how to clear his mind. Kylo plans on spending most of his night in an alcohol-induced coma, preferably not on a lawn this time.


	2. Angel of Small Death and the Codeine Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey run into each other at the after party, not quite so literally this time around. Hux accidentally gives Kylo an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the positive feedback, if you have any requests feel free to message me on here or on Tumblr blackcoffeeforme.
> 
> This chapter is named after a Hozier song, thought it fit Rey fairly well.

Kylo is well past sober and extremely agitated when Rey sweeps through the door, all wind-swept hair and wild hazel eyes, a little black dress barely covers the smooth skin of her thighs, the ripped fishnets beneath doing nothing else to help the cause.

Hux elbows him roughly, head inclining towards the girl and he glares at the smaller man in response.

“No. I was told to stay _out_ of the tabloids.” He growls, returning his attention to where Rey stands chatting with the dark haired drummer.

“Yes, but being seen with Alternative Rock’s sweetheart? That’s press you could use.” Hux’s offhanded statement catches Kylo offguard, the perfect plan to get his manager off his ass. He is halfway across the room before Rey notices him, her body postures change, all defensive and rigid movements as he nears her.

“What do you want?” She sneers up at him, standing on her tiptoes to try and level herself with him. She isn’t incredibly short for a girl, but he towers over her nonetheless, she still falls short by several inches.

He chuckles at her aggressiveness, a deep rumbling that sends heat straight between Rey’s legs, her nails pressing into her palms as she tries to ignore it. Kylo Ren is the enemy now, courtesy of his oh-so-welcoming greeting earlier. Rey has dealt with many moody rockstars, but the stories she’s heard of Kylo Ren’s hissy fits put him right at the top.

“Look, I was an ass earlier and I wanted to apologize, maybe buy you a drink?” He offers, trying to sound sincere and failing miserably, he still doesn’t like this girl, but she could be a huge boost for his reputation that’s for sure.

“No thanks, I can find better ways to waste my time.” She replies, ready to walk away from his sad attempt at an apology.

“Rey, just let me buy you one drink, and I’ll leave you alone for the rest of the tour.” It’s a complete lie, but perhaps it will get her attention. Rey seems to consider his offer, hazel eyes narrowing as she surveys him. She can’t seem to figure out his intentions, he clearly hates her as much as she loathes him, but she finds herself willing to flirt with danger tonight.

“Fine. One drink.” She reluctantly agrees, storming over to the bar before Kylo can register her sudden change in behavior. By the time he reaches the bar she already has six shots lined up, his brows furrowing as he looks at her.

“What happened to one drink?” He teases, settling into the bar stool next to her, her fishnet clad legs dangle off the edge gracefully while he struggles to find room for his feet under the bar.

“Technically, _one_ round of shots.” She replies, a smirk forming on her red lips. He chuckles, picking up the first shot and returning his heated gaze back to her.

‘To the tour.” She toasts, raising her glass to her lips.

To the tour.” He mimics, downing the first shot and swiftly slamming down the next two, relishing in the liquid fire that scorches his throat. He’s astounded to see that Rey has finished before him, her cocky grin seeming to challenge him.

‘You know, for someone so small, your voice is so strong.” The words escape his mouth before he has time to think them over, and Rey’s head snaps up from the bar to look at him.

“You watched me perform?” She asks, tilting her head slightly as she tries to figure out the puzzle that is his expression.

“I was bored backstage, so I watched your set.” He says nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders and looking anywhere but her inquiring eyes. He orders another round of shots, surprised at her lack of protest.

“I may have watched your set as well.” Rey shrugs after downing the next round with ease, much to Kylo’s delight.

“Oh, yeah?” Kylo quirks a brow at her, noticing the way she bites her lip in a futile attempt to keep a smile from gracing her lips.

“I have to say, your music is actually tolerable live.” She teases, sucking on her straw in away that sends a rush of sinful thoughts through his head. He clears his throat, reminding himself that he is using her for the publicity, there's no need for him to actually like her. All he has to do is get her to go on a few dates with him, clear the dirt from his reputation, and then he's done with her.

“You’re quite bold for someone whose just gotten their first taste of fame,” He replies, leaning in to whisper in her ear, “I’d be careful about that.” 

His hot breath on her neck sends her resolve teetering over the edge as she catches the scent of his cologne, their legs are brushing against each other and she hasn’t realized just how _close_ they are until now.

Rey leans back as if she has been shocked, something that doesn’t go unnoticed by Kylo. He can’t help the smug grin that paints his face at her reaction to him, pleased to know that she is not entirely unphased by him. Winning her over should be fairly easy, he thinks.

"Yeah, well, I don't know that I should be taking  _your_ advice." 

"Don't want me to ruin your reputation, sweetheart? I bet you wouldn't dare be seen with me in public." 

"Wanna bet?" His challenge sparks something in her, and before she can think she's opening her mouth and falling right into his trap.

"Yeah, what if I do?" His triumphant smirk should seem arrogant, but she can't help finding it incredibly attractive.

"Then take me out." She shrugs, trying to act nonchalant as she stirs her drink. She can feel his eyes appraising her, searching her face to try and decipher her motive.

"Tomorrow, then. We perform during the day, so we'll both be free in the evening, right?" 

"I'll be ready at seven." She confirms, slipping him her number before disappearing back into the crowd to find her friends.

She only stays a few hours, preparing to be up early for the show, but she feels his eyes burning into her the whole time.


End file.
